


O Nome de seu Desejo

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Masturbation, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ariel pertence à ChibiPhantomKitsune</p>
    </blockquote>





	O Nome de seu Desejo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



> Ariel pertence à ChibiPhantomKitsune

     Mais uma noite, mais um sonho.

     – Vá embora! – Podia expulsá-la, sabia bem, mas não queria fazer isso. Ou talvez não conseguisse, não quando a demonesa estava na forma de Ariel. Mesmo que não parecesse nada, não com aquele sorriso malicioso e o olhar de fogo que parecia queimar sua pele. Lhe arrepiava inteiro, era difícil que o corpo desejoso não reagisse a cada passo mais perto, quanto mais perto de um toque dele estava.

     Mas conteve-se, se afastou, acabando por expulsá-la do sono, mas apenas acordando. Um suspiro saiu do seu lábio e chegava a se ver envergonhado ao olhar para baixo e deparar-se com aquele volume dentro da calça de pijama. O rapaz de cabelos negros corou, as bochechas vermelhas como podia, porém não precisava esconder. Amava aquele anjo, e como todo humano esse amor acabava se refletindo em seu corpo.

     Não seria a primeira vez que a demonesa usaria de seu desejo por Ariel. Mesmo que também se sentisse atraído por ela, a tranquilidade e o sentimento de proteção que tinha com o anjo era inegável. Era fácil se imaginar caindo naqueles braços e se deixando levar para o prazer, para a insanidade e a loucura. Era fácil se imaginar cedendo ao pecado e amando aquele anjo com seu corpo, com direito a qualquer sentimento de luxúria que viesse junto. Era simples.

     Mas não o suficiente para deixar sua alma ser capturada por ela. Tinha de ser forte, não pensava mais se iria para o céu ou o inferno, estava mais interessado no que faria em vida, porém não queria dar nenhuma tristeza para o anjo. Sabia que para ele seria horrível se sua alma acabasse indo para o sofrimento eterno do inferno quando deveria estar ao cuidado dele. Sabia que nunca mais poderiam se ver se isso acontecesse.

     Era por isso que nunca o teria, e nunca a teria também. Estava conformado com o seu destino, estava conformado em se manter casto para sempre, porque nunca teria o toque que desejava e não desejava que mais ninguém lhe tocasse se fosse assim. O pensamento era triste, ainda assim se deitou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, deixando que as mãos deslizassem para dentro de sua calça.

     Timidamente envolveu o próprio membro, com uma delas, a outra indo para a boca. Começou a mover, em um ritmo um pouco lento no início, mas que ia aumentando aos poucos. O cheiro dele, os cabelos... Como deveria ser aquela mão, a mesma que pegava na sua e o guiava para casa lhe tocando? Com que tipo de expressão Ariel lhe olharia enquanto estivesse ali lhe cedendo aquele prazer?

     Várias perguntas não respondidas. Passou a sugar os próprios dedos, dois deles, umedecendo, abafando os gemidos neles assim ninguém acordaria. Logo esses dedos tiveram um destino diferente, ficando de bruços, levantando o quadril para que ficasse mais fácil se tocar. A posição certamente era vergonhosa, mas não era como se mais ninguém pudesse ver... Talvez nem Ariel estivesse.

     Ou preferia pensar que não. Porque aquilo lhe deixaria culpado.  O que seu anjo pensaria se lhe visse daquele jeito? Desejando-o tanto, se tocando e procurando prazer enquanto imaginava o calor da pele. Penetrou um dedo sentindo o desconforto inicial, mas sem parar o estímulo no membro. O rosto se escondendo ainda mais no travesseiro, olhos fechados imaginando-o lhe tocando ali.

     Foi quando colocou o segundo dedo que se permitiu gemer alto, mesmo que ainda abafado pelo travesseiro. Tentava tocar fundo, o quadril se movendo. Como seria... Senti-lo dentro de si? Indo fundo, até que tocasse, ouvindo-o gemer com o aperto de seu corpo. Ele seria gentil? Apressado? Gentil parecia mais provável. Mas para si não chegava a se importar com isso realmente naquele momento.

     Só o queria tanto, o desejava tanto, fosse como fosse. Apertou um pouco mais o próprio membro, cada movimento o levando mais perto do sentimento de estar no limite, procurando pelo próprio ponto até arquear o encontrando. Desesperadamente desejando por aquela sensação de tocar as nuvens. A mente confusa e embranco, um único nome passando por ele, a única palavra que era capaz de formar além das imagens...

     – Ariel, Ariel, Ariel, Ari... – Chamava-o, um pouco choramingado, porém fogoso e lânguido. Repetindo nome de seu desejo. Se tocando, mais forte, mais fundo, procurando acertar no mesmo ponto repetidamente. Até que o corpo estremecesse, o líquido manchando a roupa de cama e sua mão. Deixou o corpo se esticar, retirando os dedos e desabando na cama. Novamente escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

     Mesmo com o alívio lágrimas caíram. Era um tanto frustrante saber que nunca o teria. Mas de quem era a culpa? Era dele por ser um Anjo? Sua por se apaixonar por um? Não tinha culpados? Não sabia, não queria pensar sobre isso. Secou as lágrimas, indo arrumar o que tinha feito, trocar a roupa de cama... Queria vê-lo, mas estava envergonhado demais para procurá-lo naquele dia.

     Só quando tudo estava no canto do quarto, a roupa de cama posta de forma desajeitada se deitou novamente no travesseiro, olhando para a enorme janela do quarto, vendo as luzes da cidade, depois olhando para o céu. O olhar do garoto poderia ser triste, mas ao mesmo tempo era feliz. Aquele sentimento que sempre tinha sobre o Ariel e era incapaz de entender, só podendo aceitar.

     – Você... Vai continuar comigo, não vai? Quando eu envelhecer, quando eu me tornar louco... Você ainda vai me abraçar, me colocar em seu colo e ainda vai me amar... Não é? Mesmo eu fazendo isso com você em minha mente. – Sussurrava. – Eu te amo tanto Ariel... – Declarou, mesmo que fosse para o nada, mesmo se o Anjo não fosse capaz de ouvir naquele momento. Só precisava desabafar.

     Talvez um dia, talvez um dia o sentimento acabasse lhe sufocando, mas por enquanto, aquela dor era a prova de que o amava. Por isso abraçava a sensação ruim que poderia parecer ruim para muitos, mas para si era importante. Se um dia deixasse de sentir aquilo, se um dia o calor febril desaparecesse de seu peito, junto da agonia, neste dia estaria morto... Morto e pronto para poder passar pelos portões. Mas...

     Fossem esses do céu... Fossem esses do inferno... Ainda o amaria. 

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que alguém se esqueceu que eu a devia um presente de Natal. Espero que não tenha chegado tarde demais >.


End file.
